


I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

by BakeySama9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jiraiya cheats, Multi, Oral Sex, Orochimaru comforts, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsunade tries to help, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader is left alone, waiting on Jiraiya to return home and ravish her. While she slowly loses her patience, she finds herself napping and dreaming about Orochimaru...when she awakes, she finds him in the room with her and he helps her relieve some of her sexual tension, knowing fully well that Jiraiya is in the bar down the street flirting with women. When Jiraiya arrives, it turns into a very competitive threesome.
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

You sat in front of the vanity mirror, touching up the little imperfections in your makeup. Your hair hung down on your shoulders in wavy curls. You had been prepping yourself all day for Jiraiya to return home and come ravish you, but now you were just getting bored sitting in front of the mirror. Like always, he was late and it was starting to tick you off a little. He had promised to make it on time, but of course, he was still late.

You decide to go lie down on the bed, hoping to nap a little before he arrived. You knew you’d need your strength for when he got back, seeing as he was always so full of energy when he ravished you. 

Your eyes slowly started closing on their own, and then finally, you fell asleep. It was the kind of sleep with weird dreams without explanations. You felt a little guilty dreaming about making love with someone other than Jiraiya, but you couldn’t help but be aroused…

_ Orochimaru pushed you down on the mattress hard, and he pressed his cold lips against yours. You relished in the feeling of his cold body, as you were growing hotter and hotter with every passing second. Orochimaru always made you so aroused, but you could never tell him that. He was so preoccupied with his research and the want to learn every Jutsu.  _

_ “Don’t be too loud, y/n. We don’t want Jiraiya finding out, do we?” Orochimaru whispered in your ear, and he chuckled darkly. It made you shiver and shake, as his hands snaked up and down your body, finding all the sensitive spots. _

_ You couldn’t help but groan as his fingers brushed up against your panties. You bucked up against his fingers, and Orochimaru was so quick to pull away. You mewled at the lack of contact, but it wasn’t long before he was grabbing you by the hair and pulling you up to kiss you violently. _

_ “You dirty little girl...what would Jiraiya think if he saw you like this? You think he’d like to see you in such a compromising situation like this with me?” Orochimaru threatened, and you couldn’t help but whine at his words. _

_ “Please…” you panted, but it was no use. He was going to tease you until you were a mess of moans and cum. You could feel your pussy dripping as Orochimaru straddled you, bringing his hands up to pinch your nipples through your lacy bra. _

_ You cry out as he continues to pinch your nipples. You keep bucking up against him, hoping to relieve some of the sexual tension that has been building up inside you for a while now… _

You slowly open your eyes and you realize that the room is dark. Someone is watching you in the corner, but it isn’t Jiraiya. Your heart is in your throat as you grab some of the blankets to cover yourself.

Golden eyes appear in front of you as you hear Orochimaru’s chuckle. It’s dark and raspy, but you can’t help but feel yourself become wetter. You must have been dreaming about him again, and somehow he decided to come keep you company.

“I should have known that Jiraiya was going to be late...he always leaves you like this, aroused and waiting for him to fuck you good and proper.” Orochimaru teases coldly, but you are burning hot as he approaches you on the bed.

You pouted slightly, knowing he’s right about everything he just said. You wanted to give in to your desires, but you know that Jiraiya would get very angry with you if you were to let Orochimaru take care of you. But with your increasing arousal and how close Orochimaru was to you, you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold back.

He placed his hand on your cheek, and you felt a shiver run up your spine as he caressed your face. You pressed your face against his hand, relishing in his cool touch and his soft but intimidating demeanor. He always scared you a little, but you had a crush on him since the moment you laid eyes on him. It was only when you really started seeing Jiraiya that you let that little crush go...except for when Orochimaru would find his way into your bedroom and torment you while Jiraiya was gone.

He tormented you with cold touches and teasing looks. For a moment, you truly believed that maybe he cared for you, but it was only fleeting when he finally moved his hand from your cheek to your throat and squeeze hard.

“Shhh...keep quiet, we don’t want Jiraiya to walk in and see you in such a compromising situation, do we?” Orochimaru asked you, and you shook your head no.

He released your throat a little, giving you the chance to catch your breath. His other hand was quick to discard panties, his cold fingers rubbing your clit. You couldn’t believe how aroused you were already. Everything felt like an electric shock within your body, and you could feel tears in the corner of your eyes as Orochimaru experimented with the pressure of his hand on your throat.

The door slammed open which caused you and Orochimaru to break apart in shock. He thought for sure that Jiraiya wasn’t even going to bother coming home tonight. He had seen him in the bar with some cheap floozy and Tsunade was trying to get Jiraiya to go home to you, but it wasn’t working.

“Baby girl...I’m home.” Jiraiya mumbled before he saw you on the bed with Orochimaru. He marched forward, his face burning red as he could feel the rage within him boil.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jiraiya asked, pushing Orochimaru off the bed. You covered yourself with blankets once again, but you knew that Jiraiya had seen everything.

“It’s not my fault you are always leaving y/n alone…” Orochimaru said, and Jiraiya was about to punch him but you stepped in front of him.

“Stop it!” you cried out, hoping it would get them to not fight. Jiraiya was ready to murder Orochimaru, but Orochimaru kept his composure cool and standoffish as usual.

“Should I tell y/n what I saw you doing at the bar while she was up here waiting for you?” he teased Jiraiya coldly, and suddenly you could feel your stomach drop.

You knew Jiraiya was someone who enjoyed chasing women, but you thought for sure you’d be enough for him when you two entered a loving relationship. You could feel yourself growing angry as Jiraiya was left speechless with Orochimaru’s question.

“I’d love to know, Oro’. Please enlighten me,” you grumbled, crossing your arms in front of your chest. 

Jiraiya did his best to try to shut him up, but Orochimaru gave you all the juicy details. He told you about how Jiraiya was in the bar down the street from your shared apartment, flirting with many women and even trying to get with Tsunade, who was so graciously trying to get Jiraiya to return home to you.

“So, you weren’t being faithful to me then. I guess we’re even.” You huffed as you sat back down on the bed. Orochimaru sat next to you, pulling you closer to him. His cool touch was beginning to be comforting.

“Please y/n, let me make it up to you!” Jiraiya pled, and you were caving in when Orochimaru pulled you into a soft kiss. It took you by surprise.

“Get your fucking hands off her!” Jiraiya yelled, prying you from Orochimaru’s arms. You fell forward onto Jiraiya’s lap, and he snatched you up and kissed you roughly. You could hear Orochimaru chuckling behind you, and it made you a little weary.

“Let’s let her decide what she wants, hm?” Orochimaru suggested, but Jiraiya hardly wanted to hear it.

“I want you both…” you breathed out, feeling so aroused from both of them fighting over you.

Jiraiya squinted over at Orochimaru, but he knew that if you wanted this, that he’d have to do it to make up for what he did. So, reluctantly, he let you crawl over to Orochimaru.

With his cool touch and his long tongue, you were starting to really feel the effects of him. The way his touches felt dirty and guilty made you feel so aroused, you weren’t sure if you could last long with him. Your hips were bucking involuntarily. You couldn’t help but whine and moan as Orochimaru plunged two of his cold fingers within you.

Jiraiya was quick to disrobe and start playing with your breasts. He smiled down at you as you reached over to start pleasing him. His cock was erect and leaking precum already, suggesting that whatever floozy he was flirting with was definitely making him horny. It was anyone’s guess why he didn’t just return home to you to be able to relieve himself, but you knew how he could be.

“She’s such a fine specimen…” Orochimaru whispered darkly, and Jiraiya groaned.

“She’s a woman, not a specimen!” he defended you, but you didn’t mind the way Orochimaru talked about you.

Jiraiya was quick to grab you from Orochimaru’s hold, which made you whine from the loss of contact. Jiraiya was warm and drunk, which always made for some very sloppy sex. He placed you on all fours, manhandling you exactly the way you liked it.

“It’s a pity I’m going to have to ruin that pretty makeup of yours, baby girl,” Jiraiya said as he placed his cock in front of your mouth. You were quick to start sucking him off, paying lots of attention to the head of his cock.

Orochimaru scoffed as he crawled over to you, squeezing your ass as he lay underneath you. You could feel his breath on your sopping wet pussy, which made you moan around Jiraiya’s cock.

With Orochimaru’s tongue lapping at your wet cunt and Jiraiya pumping into your mouth and offering sweet praises, you weren’t sure you would be able to last long. You could feel your cunt pulse around the two fingers Orochimaru plunged deep within you.

“Let’s switch this up,” Jiraiya announced, and you whined when Orochimaru removed his fingers from you again.

Jiraiya picked you up and sat you on the bed in front of him on all fours again, this time your pussy was at his disposal. The bed shifted as he placed his large hands on your hips and pulled you closer to him. He spat in his hand; coating his cock in his saliva and the juices he collected from your wet slick. Orochimaru watched from the edge of the bed, slowly removing his clothing and giving you a mischievous grin.

As Jiraiya bottomed out inside you, you cried out and grasped for Orochimaru, who was just getting into the right position. His long cock stood erect, and you could feel your mouth water. Your lips wrapped around the head, adding pressure when he would groan.

Jiraiya gripped your hips harshly, pulling you into him and pulling you away from Orochimaru, but you held yourself on your hands and sucked harder on Orochimaru. Both of them were groaning loudly, which surprised you to hear Orochimaru being so vocal. It made you that much more aroused.

One of Jiraiya’s large hands came down between your thighs, and he began to rub your clit in slow circles, torturing you and making you whimper and moan around Orochimaru’s cock. You could feel the dark-haired man throb within your mouth, which excited you so much.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby girl. I should have been here fucking you all night…” Jiraiya panted as he continued to slam himself in you over and over again.

Orochimaru laughed breathlessly as he grabbed onto your hair to pull you closer. Your throat felt a little bruised with the way he was fucking your face, but you didn’t really care. All you cared about right now was the way these two were making you feel. Your heart fluttered and your pussy clenched with every movement.

Finally, Jiraiya bucked into you one last time, coating your insides with his hot, thick cum. You moaned once more, the vibrations causing Orochimaru to tense up. He was close and he wasn’t going to be gentle with you at all. He gripped your hair even harder and pushed into your mouth roughly, cumming hard and groaning.

Breathlessly, they both pulled out of your orifices, causing you to gasp for air finally. You had barely enough time to think before Orochimaru had flipped you over and began fingering you quickly. It had just occurred to you that you didn’t cum during that whole session, and now Orochimaru was willing to finger you even though Jiraiya had filled you with his semen.

Jiraiya smiled at you as he began to play with your nipples, kissing you softly and praising you for being such a good girl and taking his cock so well. You felt stretched out and definitely exhausted.

You shuddered as Orochimaru reached that spot deep within you, and his fingers hooked to stimulate it. The feeling of him fingering you coupled with Jiraiya’s cum acting as slippery lube, it wasn’t long before you were whining and whimpering.

You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly, and Orochimaru didn’t let up his pace. He smirked at you as Jiraiya continued to play with your nipples. Your legs began to quake as your cunt pulsed and clenched around his fingers, and Jiraiya was praising you once again.

You fell onto the bed, exhausted and spent. Jiraiya lied next to you on one side, while Orochimaru opted for the other side. Neither of them was happy about sharing you, but they were too tired to even bother fighting with each other.

You, on the other hand, were very pleased with this outcome. Neither of them knew you had been planning this for weeks…

...who could resist both legendary Sannin men?

Maybe next time, you’d be able to get Tsunade involved.


End file.
